


Узы крови

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [28]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 28: Blood bond (кровавые узы)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 1





	Узы крови

— Момент истины, да? — шепчет Молох, прислоняясь к стене.  
  
— Боишься? — скалится Троиль, сидя в кресле. Баали не нужно использовать Прорицание, чтобы видеть, что он тоже нервничает, сжимает ручки кресла. Это большой шаг, решающий, и почему-то от напускной уверенности Троиля ему становится легче.  
  
Кровные узы — то, что его клан отрицает всем своим существом. Они совершали многие преступления, иногда такие, о которых и вслух не скажешь. Но они всегда отказывались делать кого-то своим рабом — казалось неправильным, после того, что совершил тот, кто обратил их. После осознания того, сколько же власти над ними имеют Дети.  
  
Их могут называть демонопоклонниками сколько угодно, но они отказываются быть рабами, они скорее жрецы, скорее учёные.  
  
Кровавые узы — мощнейший вид рабства, сильнее нет, а если и есть, Молох не хочет об этом думать. Но если они взаимны, то что? Получаются максимально наближенные к любви отношения, нечто, недоступное уже немертвым. Баали не уверен, слышал ли о подобных отношениях хоть где-то ещё. Вампиры не чувствуют ничего кроме голода, но Молох больше никак не может объяснить то, что происходило внутри него ещё до того, как они обменялись кровью.  
  
Возможно, сейчас он чувствует это острее — сегодня третья ночь, финальная, главная, последняя возможность отказаться — чем раньше, будто Троиль стал смыслом его жизни. Смыслом, который он искал тысячелетиями и ведь Бруха хочет этого так же сильно, какое уж тут ещё второе дно?  
  
Они оба хотят этой связи, этой зависимости. Но взаимной, разве не так?  
  
— Не боюсь, если пообещаешь, что брачная ночь будет по всем традициям, — шутит Молох, подходя ближе, и Троиль вскакивает, притягивает за талию, утыкается носом в волосы, и глубоко вздыхает:  
  
— Я уж думал, никогда не предложишь. Или никогда не согласишься, — Баали прижимается ближе, сцепляет руку на чужой шее, и хмыкает:  
  
— Кому как не тебе знать, что при жизни я был далеко не святым.  
  
— Мол, мне плевать, — и смотрит так пронзительно в глаза, что Баали как-то резко становится плевать и на фривольное обращение с именем, и на всё остальное, и кажется, что душа выворачивается на изнанку.  
  
И смотря в чужие глаза, Молох усмехается, кусает запястье, набирает крови, и целует.  
  
Если этой связи суждено погубить его, он сделает этот выбор с радостью.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
